This new carnation cultivar originated as a seedling of a hybrid developed in 1985 at the nursery maintained by Antonio and Renato Di Giorgio by crossing two varieties selected from their collection of carnations maintained at their nursery for breeding purposes, this particular seedling, having been selected by us for propagation because of its profuse production of medium sized flowers of a uniform dark red coloration borne on the strong, upright stems of a very tall plant having a height of about 150 cm. at eight months of growth. Because of its apparently very stable growth habit well suited to commercial propagation, this seedling was propagated at our direction by means of cuttings at San Remo with such satisfactory results that we directed that such propagation be continued through several successive generations and this proved to us that novel characteristics of this seedling would hold true from generation to generation and that its homogeneity could be assured for large-scale commercial use of the new plant.
Accordingly, our new carnation variety is now being propagated for commercial purposes by means of cuttings, as well as by in vitro propagation procedures, at Establissments Barberet et Blanc, Laboratoire de Physiologie Vegetale, 83250 La Londe-Les Maures, France.